


A Shared Husband

by LadyBrooke



Category: Schneeweisschen und Rosenrot | Snow-white and Rose-red (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Rose imagines that later histories will say that one of them married the Prince’s brother.





	A Shared Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fic Promptly, prompt "Fairy tales, Snow White/Rose Red/Prince Charming, happily-ever-after threesome".

Rose imagines that later histories will say that one of them married the Prince’s brother, and then the Prince had become King and the brother had remained in the Prince’s household, so she and her sister could remain together.

That, of course, was complete nonsense. Rose and Snow had always shared everything with each other, and rarely been apart from the other. And when the Prince had changed back from the bear, and they had realized that they had both helped beat him clean as a bear (and it helped that his transformation back came with a lack of clothes, so they could see exactly what they were getting), they decided to share him too.

It was easier because they both loved him and weren’t jealous of the other.

Rose looks forward to seeing her sister’s children born, and them growing together with her own children as siblings. It won’t be long now, and as their husband comes back in, carrying a plate of sticky buns for her and oranges for her sister, both sisters smile at the other.


End file.
